This invention relates to a rail type underwater travel vehicle that enables safe sightseeing underwater travel, even in rough weather.
Glass bottom boats or sightseeing underwater vessels have been used for underwater observations in the ocean or in lakes. It is impossible with such boats or underwater vessels, however, to travel in rough weather and therefore the sightseeing passengers are not sufficiently satisfied by travel therein.